


The Lucky One

by mixthealphabet



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixthealphabet/pseuds/mixthealphabet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a cruel world for dreamers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucky One

* * *

The Flame Alchemist doesn’t know if he should cry or laugh, and the ridiculousness of the situation makes him shake as he stands.

Maes Hughes and Roy Mustang are best friends; they know and love each other like brothers, they accept their differences, finding joy in their similarities. Because, no matter how much the later denies it, they have  _some_  things in common, be it the mischief in their smirks or the pains of the war.

They are dreamers confined to a world that ties them by their feet and almost smothers them with its crude reality.

There is so much rottenness around him that the man doesn’t even know if his actions will actually be of any help. Roy feels foolish, because his goals are too big for such an ignorant, useless man like himself, but he has made a promise and, for all his flaws, he is not a liar.

The road to hell is paved with good intentions, but it’s not like he has ever believed in God, anyway.

Somewhere around him, Elicia is shouting against her mother’s embrace and Hawkeye‘s hand in his arm trembles. The girl is too little to understand what is happening. The idea is not comforting at all, for Roy knows it’s only a matter of time until reality catches up to her as well.

In a way, the Colonel thinks Hughes is the lucky one; no more ties. He has been set free.


End file.
